


【盾铁】特兰西瓦尼亚的月光（NC17/一发完）

by Akane06



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Creampie, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane06/pseuds/Akane06
Summary: 史蒂夫·罗杰斯是属于吸血鬼伯爵托尼·史塔克的狼人。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【盾铁】特兰西瓦尼亚的月光（NC17/一发完）

预警：切黑狼人盾x占有欲满满吸血鬼铁  
我终于搞经典组合狼人吸血鬼嘞  
本文就是为了爽，别搞我，没结果

史蒂夫被关在城堡地牢里五天了，自从上次月圆夜没控制住用兽形把自家小伯爵折腾得不轻之后，就同意玩这个游戏作为补偿。史蒂夫手脚都被铁链分开束缚着，双眼被一层轻薄的丝绸带子蒙上，铐住手脚的铐子被并不粗重的铁链连接在墙上，铁铐内部甚至贴心地垫上了一层软软的兽皮，好像那人早就想这么做而不是为了这次游戏临时准备的。

这五天里他一直赤裸着待在软垫上，铁链的长度刚好够活动手脚，每到饭点他的吸血鬼伯爵都会贴心地送来他最喜欢的食物。每次那人都会亲自托着托盘打开地牢的门，然后单腿跪下来亲吻他脖子上的项圈。项圈是第一天的时候吸血鬼亲自为他戴上的，黑色的皮料紧紧地贴合在狼人鲜活的动脉上，锁扣的地方是史塔克家家徽的纹样。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯是属于吸血鬼伯爵托尼·史塔克的狼人。

托尼和那些带着腐朽气味的低级吸血鬼们不一样，或许是托尼血统纯正的缘故，狼人出众的嗅觉也从托尼身上闻不到什么血腥味，只有香料沾染在衣袍上的味道。吸血鬼冰凉的嘴唇贴上他的脖颈，在项圈和周围的皮肤上滑动，史蒂夫顺从地仰起头让托尼的尖牙撩过他的皮肤。

骨瓷盘上的肉是托尼亲自烤的，尽管自己并不需要进食，他还是非常乐意为了史蒂夫学习一些烹调的技巧。上好的小羊排烤得刚好，表面上看似熟透，实际上热量刚刚过到内里，切开还能看到血丝，这样的熟度史蒂夫最喜欢。托尼把羊肉切成小块，从来都把自己打理的一丝不苟的伯爵褪下手套，直接用手拿起肉喂到史蒂夫嘴里。面前的狼人咬下肉还不忘用舌头把吸血鬼的指尖舔干净，史蒂夫知道托尼会喜欢，自己也乐于满足托尼的掌控欲。

“你好乖。”托尼亲昵地摸了摸史蒂夫的金发。

托尼把肉一块块喂进史蒂夫嘴里，史蒂夫全程都很安静，托尼能够全心全意欣赏着史蒂夫顺从的模样。史蒂夫的皮肤泛着健康的粉色，和自己只剩下苍白的皮肤不同，刚过成长期正值壮年的狼人一切都充满了蓬勃的生命力。最健壮的头狼此时却愿意安分地跪坐在吸血鬼的脚边，心甘情愿地被轻易就能挣脱的链子束缚在这里。托尼拿起托盘上的红酒递到史蒂夫嘴边，狼人本不喜欢这些，长年跟托尼一起生活之后免不了沾染上一些托尼的小爱好。吸血鬼把酒杯倾地很斜，大量的酒液来不及被吞下就顺着面前人的嘴角流淌下来，直直滑落在健硕的胸膛上，更有一些流淌过腹肌上的沟壑滑进金色的耻毛里。

托尼顺着红酒留下的痕迹吮吻着，嘴唇在史蒂夫的胸膛上流连，尖牙勾过暴露在空气中的乳尖，并不多做停留直接滑到小腹上。冰凉的双手抚过肩膀，按揉在狼人饱满的胸肌上，托尼对恋人的身材向来十分着迷，柔软的胸肌被吸血鬼玩弄成各式的形状，史蒂夫的呼吸也渐渐急促起来，浑身散发出情欲的热度，而他也知道托尼不会轻易地满足他。冰凉的双手在身上游走，已经被狼人较高的体温暖热，如果拿下蒙着眼睛的布料史蒂夫能看到眼前人棕色双眸里深沉的爱意与阴暗的占有欲。

柔软湿滑的舌尖舔进耻毛里，史蒂夫堪堪抬头的下身紧贴在人的脸颊上，那人还恶劣地用脸颊磨蹭着，直到酒液被舔尽，史蒂夫已经完全硬了，狼人的手紧紧攥着软垫不敢挪动分毫，遵守着他们游戏开始之前立下的规矩，托尼低笑着把前端含进去，流出的前液被尽数舔舐干净，在史蒂夫试探着往前顶的时候，托尼却放开了嘴唇攀着他的肩膀吻他。史蒂夫被情欲烧地用力咬上吸血鬼的嘴唇用以发泄，他肯定托尼也很想要，但托尼似乎很满意现在的状态，只专心吻他，唇舌不断交缠在一起。

饭后托尼会用水为史蒂夫擦干净身子，身上的每一块皮肤都被照顾到，托尼偶尔会帮忙让史蒂夫在他大腿上隔着布料蹭射，大部分时间任由狼人自己忍着，在他清理身体的时候发出嘶嘶的低吼也不为所动。

五天里憋地史蒂夫十分难受，史蒂夫知道这样的日子很快就能结束了，昨天托尼来的时候已经十分明显地情动了。

地牢那头传来了脚步声，不同于往常皮鞋踏在阶梯上的声音，这次脚步声很轻，狼人仍然能分辨出那的确是托尼的脚步。托尼早些时候来喂过他一次，按照史蒂夫的判断，现在应该刚刚入夜。地牢的门被打开，史蒂夫感受到托尼走近，双手放在他的耳朵旁自上而下抚摸着他的脸，史蒂夫感受着托尼掌心的凉意，那人柔软的衣袖触碰到自己的皮肤时史蒂夫意识到托尼穿的是睡袍。

“你今天都做了什么？”托尼问他，不过全然没有要他回答的意思。史蒂夫心里好笑地想，在这里除了睡觉和等吸血鬼来看他以外并不能做什么。蒙着眼睛的丝绸被解下了，吸血鬼冰凉的指尖却放在他的眼皮上不让他睁眼，随后干燥的嘴唇贴上了他的眼皮。托尼注视着史蒂夫缓缓睁开眼睛，他真想念这双清澈的，能望向任何人心底的蓝眼睛。

史蒂夫睁开眼看到的第一个画面，是他的托尼只穿了一件长袍的诱人场面。

托尼微笑着，尖牙从嘴唇间露出了一点，睡袍大开的领口把整片胸膛都暴露在外面。吸血鬼眉宇间的高傲被那双躺着蜜的眸子融化掉些许，史蒂夫想起那双眼睛在托尼想要进食的时候会变成红色的，布满了危险与诱惑。

托尼解下束缚着史蒂夫的铁铐和链子，把史蒂夫拉起来，主动贴了上去，史蒂夫顺势环住他的腰把他圈在怀里。长年不见阳光的地牢十分阴冷，史蒂夫的身体仍然暖热，托尼贴着他肆意汲取着生命鲜活的温度，伸出舌头去勾史蒂夫的嘴唇。想念了好久的触感让史蒂夫一时不愿放手，隔着衣袍抚摸着着托尼的腰线，然后不满足地托住托尼的臀部把他抱起来，唇舌始终与人纠缠着，饱含情色意味的水声在空旷的地牢里回响。二人嘴唇分开时吸血鬼苍白的嘴唇都有了血色，史蒂夫还没来得及好好欣赏爱人的模样，项圈就被铁链扣住了，另一端握在托尼手里。

“我还没玩够呢宝贝。”  
“……”  
“放我下来。”  
“Yes. My lord.”

托尼站在地上拢了拢睡袍，握住链子牵着史蒂夫走出地牢。

城堡里只有定期来打扫的仆人以及同样是吸血鬼的管家贾维斯，偶尔会有朋友来拜访，大多数时候空旷而静谧。夜里的城堡十分安静，没有人会来打扰伯爵享受他愉快的夜生活，但是赤裸着走上台阶还是让史蒂夫觉得羞耻。更何况托尼的睡袍质地柔软贴合，从后面看过去臀部圆润的线条十分明显，随着托尼的走动一双纤细的脚踝在睡袍下若隐若现，史蒂夫忙着移开视线但又控制不住自己盯着托尼瞧，愣神的时候还被吸血鬼不满地拽了下链子。史蒂夫从未如此痛恨托尼这座偌大的城堡，走在前面的人好像是发现了什么端倪，扭得更厉害了，等到上了好几层终于来到他们房间外的走廊上时，史蒂夫发现自己已经硬了。

而托尼明显很满意现在的状况。

然后眯着眼把史蒂夫推进浴室命令他把自己洗干净。

狼人天生就会散发出属于野兽的气味，托尼再如何与史蒂夫亲密都无法改变吸血鬼对狼人气味本能的抵触，每天让史蒂夫用各种香薰泡澡都不足以完全掩盖狼人的味道。托尼的浴室里有一个宽大的浴池，里面已经放好了热水，空气中飘荡着某种植物精油的味道，史蒂夫不擅长分辨这些，只知道托尼很喜欢类似的香味。

热水缓解了阴冷的地牢带来的不适，史蒂夫把自己清洗干净，在浴池里泡了一会儿，随后把自己擦干，重新戴上项圈走出去。

托尼翘着腿坐在窗前的椅子上等他，他走过去跪在托尼面前，俯身亲吻冰凉的足尖。

吸血鬼看着狼人顺从的样子，表情是抑制不住的兴奋。

托尼从不在卧室里点蜡烛，吸血鬼的卧室有两扇落地窗，白天用厚重的暗纹窗帘挡住，入夜才拉开。月圆夜过了没多久，月色还算得上明亮，透过窗照在托尼修剪整齐的胡子上，照亮他了半边脸庞，睫毛在苍白的脸上投下阴影，史蒂夫觉得窗外的月色都有几分逊色。托尼放下翘着的腿，分开在座椅两侧，看着史蒂夫拍了拍腿中间的坐垫。史蒂夫会意，爬到托尼腿间跪好，手搭上面前人的大腿摩挲着，托尼伸手抚摸着面前人的金发。史蒂夫抬头看他，清冷的月光好像照在了大海上，托尼任由自己投进这片汪洋，与其融为一体。

“你今天真的好乖，像个小狼崽子。”托尼心满意足，吸血鬼的身姿修长挺拔，在狼人面前却还是小了一号，森林的主人跪在他面前，温顺地讨好他，像一只暖洋洋的大型犬。史蒂夫虽然不太赞同小狼崽子这种说法，但也没有反驳，因为他知道这不是个争辩的好时机，他配合了托尼的游戏，他有他应得的奖赏。

“那我可以得到奖励吗？”  
“我允许你先说说看。”  
“让我吸你，就在这里。”

吸血鬼泰然自若的解了衣带，撩开浴袍露出已经半勃的下体，把自己完全展示给面前的人。

“谢谢你，我的主人。”

伏在暗处的狼已经露出了獠牙盯紧了它的猎物。

史蒂夫吻上托尼的腿根，在腿间柔软的皮肤上留连了一会儿，才舔上托尼的下身。温暖湿热的唇舌包裹上前端，史蒂夫稍稍吮吸了几下，然后动作缓慢地含了一半进去，双手包裹住囊袋和剩下的部分按揉着，托尼很快就完全硬了。随后史蒂夫把托尼的阴茎吐出，伸出舌头从根部往上舔，沿着柱身上分明的脉络把它完全舔湿，让托尼湿漉漉的阴茎在自己脸上磨蹭，时不时伸出舌头舔几下。托尼看着史蒂夫完美的脸沾满了体液，主动挺着下身在史蒂夫脸上蹭动，单纯的蹭动很快就不能满足托尼的需求，托尼催促着史蒂夫把自己含进去。史蒂夫张嘴直接给了他一次深喉，然后专心摆动着头部取悦面前的人。

“哈……啊……就是这样！吸我……”熟悉托尼喜欢的方式以及节奏的史蒂夫很轻易地就能让托尼舒服，他抬眼就能看到吸血鬼半眯着眼脸上布满情欲，嘴里无意识地哼着：“好棒……Fuck…… ”史蒂夫跟随着情动的托尼也硬了，原本就没得到疏解的欲望再次窜了上来，史蒂夫一手扶着托尼的腰，一手握住自己的下体缓缓撸动。托尼很快发现史蒂夫的动作，伸手抓住柔软的金发往后扯了一下，这个动作牵扯出的疼痛换来史蒂夫对他呲牙。

“我没让你碰自己，专心吸我。”史蒂夫好笑地看着托尼完全沉浸在情欲里还要强调他的占有欲的样子，很可爱，只是对于自己硬的发疼的下身来说有些可恨。史蒂夫从善如流的把双手都放在托尼腰上，没再抚慰自己，尽心尽力地为托尼服务。史蒂夫知道托尼在射过一次之后就会更加敏感，那时才是他真正得到奖励的时候。

史蒂夫放松喉咙让托尼进得更深，托尼的阴茎尺寸可观，深喉做起来并不容易，想要快点结束这一环节的史蒂夫用手抚上托尼的后腰，配合着吞吐的节奏在尾椎处的敏感带磨蹭着，一手揉弄着囊袋，在这样的刺激下不一会儿托尼就抓着椅子的扶手呻吟着射在史蒂夫嘴里。史蒂夫贴心地清理干净柱身上残留的精液，蹭着托尼的小腹一直吻到嘴唇。一轮情事过后的托尼半靠在椅子上，沐浴着浅淡的月光，眼睛直勾勾地看着他。

史蒂夫直接抱起托尼，任由浴袍滑落在地上，然后把人压在了床上。此时的托尼还沉浸在射精之后的满足以及先前定下的游戏规则里，当史蒂夫灼热的下身抵上他大腿时，懒洋洋地和史蒂夫说：“我饿了。”手指点了点柱头，“你自己解决，然后陪我去猎食。”

托尼在五天前，也就是把史蒂夫关在地牢“玩游戏”之前才进食过一次，按照托尼的食量和消耗来说很久都不会感到饿。果然，他身下的小恶魔露出尖尖的牙齿得意地坏笑，托尼总是有各种方法来捉弄他，只是这次史蒂夫不想再忍了。

伏在暗处的狼在合适的时机扑向了他的猎物，史蒂夫伸出手指抵在托尼的尖牙上用力一按，狼人的血珠就滑到了吸血鬼嘴里。趁托尼还在愣神的时候用手指夹住他的舌头，让指尖的味道充斥在托尼的口腔。

吸血鬼讨厌狼人的气味，但狼人鲜活的血液很难说不算一种诱惑，狼人的特殊性使得他们的血液不易被消化，吸食之后体内会产生灼热感并会伴随着醉酒一样的状态，这也是为什么狼人和吸血鬼的斗争中很少是因为被吸血过量身亡的。托尼痴迷于这种感觉，自从他第一次咬史蒂夫开始，托尼就爱上了这种不可控的状态。只是吸血鬼伯爵向来能够在这方面约束好自己，从不轻易地咬史蒂夫，更多地是浅尝辄止。此时还没从情欲里完全缓过来的托尼又被史蒂夫拉近了另一重漩涡里，口腔里浓烈的味道很快就减淡，史蒂夫完全展露的脖颈引诱着托尼。托尼的情绪激动起来，双眼也随之变成了鲜红色，死死盯着史蒂夫跳动的血管。

“我把自己献给你，我的主人，我永远的爱人，我的托尼。”史蒂夫贴着他的耳朵说，“Bite me.”

尖牙瞬间刺破了史蒂夫的血管，突然失血的感觉不太好受，好在冰凉的嘴唇缓解了尖牙带来的疼痛。史蒂夫忍着与生俱来想要反抗的动作，托尼才进食过也不会吸食太多，狼人开始放心地舒展着自己，吸血鬼大口吞咽了几下之后动作果然变得迟缓，在几下轻柔的吮吸之后就放开了狼人的脖颈，只是还有些恋恋不舍地舔着冒血的小洞直到血液凝固。这种不像是进食更像是标记一般的行为大大满足了吸血鬼的占有欲，红红的眼睛饱含爱意得望着伏在自己身上的人，舌头还不忘把嘴唇上残留的血液卷进嘴里。

史蒂夫吻住这双被染的艳红的嘴唇，尝到了自己鲜血的味道，激发的是狼人生性里的好斗，史蒂夫吻得急切，托尼微张着嘴只管承受，脑海里的那些坏主意早就被鲜血的味道冲刷地一干二净。史蒂夫再次握住托尼的下身开始撸动，换来身下的人难耐的哼哼：“唔……别……”敏感的地方一经触碰就再度带起了托尼的情欲，史蒂夫舔湿了一根手指直接探进了托尼的后穴。

突然的刺激让好几天没做的人有些不适，后穴在史蒂夫缓慢的进出下渐渐放松，史蒂夫加进了一根指头，一齐按上托尼的敏感点。狼人的血液在吸血鬼的体内翻腾，体内的灼烧感和后穴的刺激交叠着把托尼的理智冲刷殆尽，后穴一瞬间绞紧了史蒂夫的手指，然后又放松准备接纳更多。狼人再度把自己的舌头塞进了那双冰凉的嘴唇里，上下都模仿着性交的动作进出着，快感不断增加的同时又带着细密的羞耻感。当后穴的手指增加到三根的时候，托尼已经受不住了，向上弓着身体让硬挺的前端在史蒂夫身上磨蹭以得到抚慰，双手抓着宽厚的肩膀，吸血鬼微长的指甲嵌在饱满的肌肉里。好在史蒂夫也没打算忍下去，扩张地差不多就抽出手指换上了自己的阴茎。被插入的同时托尼又射了，穴肉咬紧了在身体内冲撞的粗长痉挛着，吸血鬼已经有些迷糊了，射精和被填满的快感让大脑再次过载，“哈啊……不要了……够了……”身体不再受自己控制时托尼本能地想要逃开，憋了许久的狼人却不会轻易放过身下的人。

仿佛醉酒一般的托尼是最好哄的，史蒂夫贴在托尼的颈侧，狼人过于热烈的气息包围着托尼，下身不断被抽插刺激，“托尼……好几天了，你答应过的，我听话就可以得到奖励对不对？”没等托尼回答，史蒂夫的大手就放在他的腰际往下一按，阴茎重重擦过敏感点进到最深处，“啊……对嗯……”托尼直接叫出了声，被诱哄着进入陷阱的猎物根本意识不到自己的危险处境，体内翻腾的热血一起迷惑着吸血鬼。

“再为我打开一些，宝贝……不，我的主人……”

托尼听话地把腿张得更开，接纳着史蒂夫的动作，两人的下体紧密地贴合在一起，层叠的肠肉吸附在体内的阴茎上，各种液体经过不断摩擦响起清晰的水声，托尼尽力舒展身体任由史蒂夫摆布，狼人毫不客气地在吸血鬼身上打上自己的标记，一圈圈牙印留在锁骨和乳头周围，身体上的疼痛让托尼皱眉，交合的下身刺激着前端又有了射精的欲望，托尼想要伸手抚慰却被狼人截住了，健壮的躯体压紧了托尼，形状饱满的臀部被压在床垫上向两边溢出美好的形状，吸血鬼的双手被控制在头顶，腰部被另一只手压着，以完全敞开的姿势接纳对方，“让我射……唔……慢点……”托尼摇着头，希望身上的人能给自己的阴茎一点抚慰，却等来了更用力的冲撞。“就这样射出来好吗，奖励我，托尼……”史蒂夫也到了射精的边缘，加快了挺动的速度，托尼在他的动作下先一步被操射了，精液喷溅在两人的胸腹，紧接着后穴被一次次撑开，史蒂夫的阴茎一次次抵到最深处，饱满的囊袋贴在穴口外，随着最后几下顶弄，史蒂夫射在了他身体里，好几日没有好好发泄的狼人射的又多又满，拉着托尼的手贴在小腹让他感受狼人射精时的阴茎的抖动，饱含情欲的低沉嗓音在托尼耳边说着夸奖的话语，说他是最完美的主人。

史蒂夫放任自己的阴茎留在托尼的后穴里，不应期里被撑得难受的托尼想要挣开史蒂夫的束缚却被按住了，直到史蒂夫射过一次的阴茎半软下来，史蒂夫才稍微放开对人的压制，把阴茎退出了一半，恶劣地把精液堵在托尼的后穴，双手撑起身子看着被操的迷糊恋人在身下喘气。苍白的肌肤被精液和牙印弄的凌乱，还蹭上了许多狼人的汗水，半闭着的眼睛也没有恢复成棕色，缓慢地眨巴着，餍足地视线移回了史蒂夫身上，无意识舔唇的动作仿佛代替主人诉说着欲求，只做了一次的史蒂夫感觉自己的下身再次充血，俯下身含住了那勾引人的双唇，阴茎随着主人的动作又往里探了几分，引出身下人不满意的哼哼。再次被完整包裹的阴茎很快恢复了活力，不想再做的托尼用力抵住史蒂夫的胸膛想要挣脱出来，就被身上的人抱了个满怀。史蒂夫像只求欢的大狗似的在他胸前舔吻，很快托尼就没了力气，那双蓝眼睛带着渴望毫不掩饰地望着他，就像在渴望主人的投喂。

托尼意识再次回笼的时候已经被翻过身压在床上，狼人粗壮的阴茎完全钉在他的身体里，正和他以野兽最原始的姿势交合着。托尼的整片脊背都贴着史蒂夫热烫的胸膛，后穴的肠肉早已没有阻拦的力气，依着主人的本能迎合着抽插，被用力往下压的腰部带动着臀部高高翘起，像母兽一般往后迎送着，托尼侧着脸埋在床上不住地呻吟，先前射进去的精液被不断进出的阴茎带出，滴落在床上。托尼感觉背上的热度离开了，腰臀却被托着用力往阴茎上带，想要抬起上半身阻止史蒂夫的动作又被一下重重的顶弄倒回了床上，阴茎淅淅沥沥地出着精，跟随身后人的动作晃动。史蒂夫满意地看着托尼被操到无意识地呻吟，却又不满吸血鬼身上难以留下自己的痕迹，转而掐着饱满的臀肉直往自己阴茎上送，在托尼因为他的动作发出颤抖的哭腔之后才把人放下来，臀尖已经有些青紫，狼人在伴侣身上留下痕迹后十分满足，安慰似的拍了拍对方的屁股，引来穴肉一阵收缩。

平时喜欢在性爱上和他较劲的吸血鬼因为进食过狼人血液引发的醉态任他摆弄，史蒂夫再次伏下身子，捏着托尼的脸和自己交换着亲吻，进到最深又被夹得舒爽的狼人侵占着托尼身体的每一处，“我的好主人……”史蒂夫贴在托尼的唇边呢喃，极尽臣服的话语带给托尼无尽的羞耻，自己像宠物一般接纳着身后人的给予，只是沉溺在爱欲中的吸血鬼来不及深思，自己早已被狼叼进了自己的窝里，成为头狼的珍贵宝物。最后狼人咬着吸血鬼的修长的脖子，伏低身子把人完全抵在床上再次射进托尼的体内，托尼的后穴抖动着承接精液的浇灌，大腿内侧的肌肉仿佛承受不住似的颤动着，再度被完全操射的阴茎被热掌包裹着挤出最后一点东西，沾着精液的手又送到托尼嘴里，被吸血鬼无意识地全数舔尽。

此时的吸血鬼似乎散发着热度，侧躺着被包裹在狼人怀里，身下依然被阴茎堵住，史蒂夫缓慢地抚摸着托尼身上的每一寸，月光仍然洒在床上，爱人靠在自己的怀里。  
“你拥有我的一切，托尼。”

听到史蒂夫承诺的托尼心满意足一般地闭着眼睛开始休息，吸血鬼不需要睡眠，没有心跳的托尼休息时总会让史蒂夫惊惧，所以托尼总会扣住他的手，这一次也不例外。

不过史蒂夫不会替托尼清理，只会让托尼里外都沾上自己气味的时间更久一些，这位吸血鬼伯爵永远是他的私人领地。


End file.
